Serpico/Gallery
Panels= Manga Episode 123.png|Serpico surrounded by spirits on horseback. Farnese+Serpico.png|A naked Farnese embraces Serpico. SerpicoAttackFlurry.png|Serpico commences a flurry of attacks against Guts during their first duel. SerpicosSylphs.png|Serpico amazed at the power of the sylphs within his cloak and sword. Sylph Cloak.png|Serpico wearing his Sylph Cloak. SerpicoStrategist.png|Serpico uses the narrow placement of the surrounding columns to his advantage during his second duel with Guts. SerpicoDSDodge.png|Serpico avoids a swing of Guts' sword during their second duel. Serpico holding Farnese.png|Serpico holds Farnese in his arms. SerpicoDefendsGuts.png|Serpico defends Guts. |-| Prints= Serpico Manga.jpg|Serpico in noble attire, looking away into the night. Serpico wind.jpg|Serpico holds his Sylph Sword, ready to attack. Paying for stolen apples.jpg|Serpico sheepishly pays for Isidro's stolen apples with Schierke. Guts + Travelling Party.jpg|Serpico is separated from Farnese at Qliphoth. Schierke Teaching.jpg|Serpico watches Schierke demonstrate magic to Farnese from behind a tree alongside Isidro. Guts' Traveling Party towards the horizon.jpg|Isidro leads the way towards the horizon, Serpico following behind. Isidro training with Puck.jpg|Serpico cooks while watching Isidro train. Manga E286 Guts Group.png|Serpico as a part of Guts' traveling party. Guts Traveling Party 2.png|Serpico alongside the rest of the traveling party at Elfhelm. Guts' Traveling Party 3.png|Serpico gazes at something in the distance alongside the rest of Guts' travelling party. Concept Art= Serpico 2016 Concept Art.jpg|Concept sketches of Serpico for the 2016 anime. Serpico 2016 3D Concept Art.jpg|Full color concept art of Serpico in his Holy Iron Chain Knight attire for the 2016 anime. |-| Golden Age Film Trilogy= Farnese Serpico Film.jpg|Serpico and Farnese appear briefly at the Midland royal party. |-| Anime (2016)= Serpico and his mom.png|Serpico as a child with his aging mother. Young Serpico beaten.png|Serpico lying beaten in the streets. Farnese heals Serpico.png|Serpico being tended to by the young Farnese. Farnese playing with Serpico.png|Serpico playing with Farnese. Farnese threatens Serpico to stay.png|Serpico being threatened to comfort Farnese during a storm. Farnese burns her bunny.png|Watching concerned as Farnese burns her favorite toy. Serpico meets his dad.png|Serpico meets his long-lost father, Federico de Vandimion III. Farnese and Serpico at ball.png|Serpico and Farnese at a royal ball. Farnese inspects Serpico.png|Being inspected by Farnese after a duel. Serpico rejects Farnese.png|Serpico rejects Farnese's proposition to run away together. Serpico kills his mother.png|Serpico burns his mother as a heretic. Serpico surrounded by demons.png|Serpico surrounded by spirits. Serpico fends off demons.png|Serpico becomes surrounded by spirit-possessed hounds. HICK escorting.png|Serpico with his comrades escorting Mozgus. Serpico and Jerome talk.png|Serpico talks with Jerome. Serpico cold stare.png|Serpico gives a cold stare while watching a stake burning. Serpico waits for Guts.png|Serpico waits for Guts as the sun sets behind him. Serpico fights Guts.png|Serpico attacks Guts, pushing him back. Serpico survives his duel.png|Serpico narrowly escapes his duel with Guts alive. Guts and friends surrounded by Kushan.png|Serpico and the others surrounded by Kushans. Serpico lam.png|Serpico on the lam from the Holy See. Guts' new party formed.png|Serpico and Farnese accepted into Guts' new party. |-| Promos= Serpico.jpg|Premier key art of Serpico for the 2016 anime. Berserk 2016 Premier visual art version 2.jpg|Promotional poster art depicting the main characters of the Conviction Arc for the 2016 anime, including Serpico ready to duel Guts. Berserk 2016 Limited Edition Box Scan.jpg|Extra art featured in the Limited Edition Vol. 1 Box Set for the 2016 anime, featuring Serpico as a member of the Holy Iron Chain Knights alongside Farnese. Berserk 2017 Anime Key Visual.png|Premier key art depicting the members of Guts' traveling party in the Falcon of the Millennium Empire Arc for the 2017 anime, including Serpico wielding the Sylph Sword in battle. TCG= |-| The Holy Demon War Chronicles= Serpico PS2.jpg|Serpico's character model in Berserk: Millennium Falcon Hen Seima Senki no Shō. |-| Berserk Musou= Musou Serpico Render.png|A render of Serpico's character model in Berserk Musou. Serpico fighting demons.jpg|Serpico fighting against pishachas. Serpico kill crush action.jpg|Serpico's "Kill Crush Action". |-| Merchandise= Serpico Practicing.jpg|Statue of Serpico practicing swordplay released by Art of War. Serpico Art of War Bloody.jpeg|Statue of Serpico practicing swordplay bloody version released by Art of War. Getsurou Serpico.jpg|Garage kit of Serpico fighting the Kelpie released by Getsurou. Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Subpages